Let Me Go!
by jack2892
Summary: When I awoke here, I never expected to be hunted so ruthlessly. Can I ever truly escape? Rated T for graphic violence and coarse language.


Let Me Go!

**Hey, guys. So, this is my third story. It is based on the game Haunt: Slender. I got this idea while watching a markiplier video. It is supposed to be suspenseful and dramatic. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

I run, and run, and run. I've collected almost every scrap, and escaped his grasp many times. He's nearly got me three times. By "nearly", I mean I could almost feel his tentacles, slimy, long, terrible, and disgusting. So I ran, every single time I saw him. Why is he doing this to me? What have I done yet? What will I do? If the scraps are correct, the people who worked here knew about this to some extent. I wonder what has happened to them. Oh, shit. I can see him. "No! You can't have me!" I scream as I run from him. No matter what, I shall not be his plaything.

I ran for what seemed like ages, never daring turn back. He could be behind me, and turning would be certain death. If my dead mother suddenly called my name out from behind me, I wouldn't turn around. He will not get me. If he gets too close, and I have no other options… that's why I picked up this pistol.

Anyway, as I near the factory, I feel an eerie, terrible presence fall upon me. I run in terror to the gate, where I find a door I must go through. _Okay, I guess that makes sense. _I have no time to stop and gently open it, so I bash it open at full sprint. I turn and slam the door shut. Obviously, that doesn't hold him very long. Luckily, by the time he's opened the door, I've already entered the factory.

I notice that there's a large area below me, which happens to have a note, as well as a path up. I run to the note. '60 seconds to get up?' What the fuck does that mean? Oh, no. He's behind me. I run to the path, thankful that Slenderman isn't great with upwards paths. I navigate the complex, finding another note against a wall farther up. I notice one more path, a thin one that leads over to another wall. _The last scrap has to be there!_ I walk across it, thankful for my naturally good balance. But, when I arrive, I see only a sign.

LET ME GO!

"No, no, no. This can't be happening." I say as I feel the presence wash over me once more. I reach behind me, feeling for my pistol, smiling when I grab its composite plastic grip. I turn around to see the Slender man at the other end of the walk way, slowing making his way to me. I yank the pistol out and aim it right at his fucking blank face. I point at myself with the hand I'm using to hold my flashlight. "YOU WANT ME, RIGHT?!" I scream. "WELL, YOU CAN'T HAVE ME!" I turn it on my own head and pull the trigger. _Click._ No. _Click._ No! _Click. _This can't be happening! If he could make a face, it'd probably be one of smugness, so pleased with himself. I throw the pistol off the edge, waiting to hear it crash and break at the bottom.

But it never does. I mean, it crashes, but it doesn't break, which tells me that the fall must not be too high. I glance down briefly. _At least fifty feet. _Fuck."If you think for even a second that you'll take me, you're dead wrong!" I scream at him. "LET ME GO!" I scream as loud as I can before I jump head first off the edge. I wait for the sweet release from this hell hole that death will provide me with. A smile adorns my face as I near the ground.

But I don't die. I feel a very pressurizing force around my ankle. _Please, God, let it not be him. _But my prayers are unanswered, and I know this as I look up (or down, from my perspective) to see a slimy black tentacle wrapped around my ankle. "FUCK!" I scream as he pulls me up. No matter how much I kick and scream, I know it's over. At this point, I'm merely kicking just to show that I haven't given up. But that doesn't last long. I accept my fate as I come face-to-face with him, but one question persists. "What do you want from me?" I ask. He, to my shock, sets me down gently. I nearly smile when his tentacles shoot into me from my belly, spreading throughout my entire body, almost, but not quite, killing me. "AAAGHH" I scream as he twists throughout my body, trying to reach the especially hard-to-get areas. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I scream at him. He pulls out, his tentacles covered in blood, the same blood oozing out of me right now. Blood erupts from my mouth, and I fall to my knees. I look up at him, pleadingly, as if I believe mercy may come from him. He merely slaps me lightly with a tentacle, which is enough to send me over the edge. My release has finally come. I only know because the next thing I see is nothing. For I have died, and nothing is all I can and will ever see.

* * *

**Well, that escalated quickly. I actually intended to kill him off when he jumped off the edge, but then I was like "Naw, let's torture him a bit." So, yeah. Review so I can know what you thought, follow and favorite if you enjoyed, and stay tuned for more. Not of this. This was a one-shot; there will be no more of this.**


End file.
